Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to trailers used for hauling containers, such as roll off trailers. The technical field may relate to a roll off trailer which may be manufactured primarily out of aluminum and have a stepped out front neck.
Background Information
Roll off trailers are known in the art and include a frame having a forward end having a hitch attachment for attaching to a tractor vehicle and a rear end including a suspension assembly and ground engaging wheels for engaging a road surface. The roll off trailers include a tabletop capable of pivoting upwards to draw a container stored or disposed in a grounded position onto the table frame and hauled away when the trailer is connected to the tractor vehicle.
Conventional roll off trailers are constructed from heavy steel, which is ordinarily assumed necessary to support the weight of the containers hauled on the tabletop of the trailer. These steel frame roll off trailers are rather heavy. Thus, a need exists for a lighter weight roll off trailer and for improved frame construction for a stepped out neck.